


The Gambler

by Lilithangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Hindenburg was filled with helium rather than hydrogen and didn’t explode, and the Wright Brothers were dismissed as flaky inventors, zeppelins still rule the sky and steam engines have been made smaller while being faster and more efficient. A conman meets a man who is more than he appears. Of course nothing may be as it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambler

As the war dragged on the desire for escape grew stronger and more desperate and there were always those willing to provide the diversions for a price. The Baron’s soirees were the hottest tickets in town and only the famous and wealthy would mingle in the glittering corridors and cabins of his luxurious train as it sped beneath a dark and suffering London.

The train was a marvel of its day, larger than anything else in the underworld maze of tunnels there was only one line it was able to travel, a line the Baron himself had commissioned. Nobody was sure how he’d even achieved the feat and nobody was willing to look too deeply into it. Utilising the most advanced of steam technology it sped around a ten mile loop underneath the heart of London. Accessed through what they called the underworld where deals were struck and the forgotten lingered. The wealthy would slip past to be a part of the Baron’s world always uncomfortable at the reminders of the long war.

The oversized carriage had three bars, a separate lounge and a large space containing a band stage, dance floor and interspersed with gambling tables. Officers on leave mingled with society ladies, generals and political dignitaries and the shadier powers that wheeled and sealed the futures of nations.

The pleasure seeking was tinged the fear and exhaustion that not even the wealthy could conceal completely. They certainly made an effort, surrounding themselves with food and drink not officially available on the surface. Nobody mentioned the fact that the grim and weary middle and lower classes would never see even a fraction of the luxury they were so desperately enjoying.

A man held court at one of the tables set up for gaming tapping a chip against his cards as he cajoled his gaming partners to take a risk against him. Despite the pile of chips in front of him and the reducing piles at the other seats everyone was laughing and responding to his good humour. He was strikingly handsome in his military garb, attracting both men and women to his side but despite his flirting the man was still very much aware of what was going out around the carriage.

Captain Jack Harkness of the 107th Z division was intrigued by the odd man in the short leather coat. He navigated the gaudily dressed guests with ease but with a weary cynicism missing from the other patrons and his companion had the wide eyed expression of a brand new visitor to the underworld.

She was dressed to the nines in the latest fashions but he didn’t fit in. The coat was the wrong century and the pants, while fitting extremely well from what Jack could see, were completely the wrong cut. Oddly nobody else seemed to notice the anomaly making Jack even more intrigued, if the clothing didn’t stand out the short cropped hair should have caused gossip at least.

They were obviously unaccustomed to the underworld of the Baron and that could only mean one of two possibilities and after observing them from a bit longer Jack was pretty sure he could pick which one.

The girl had wandered down a corridor peeping curiously into cabins. Jack had followed her as the easier mark in the first instance and had to stifle a laugh when she backed out of one blushing furiously and declining an invitation called from inside. She reached the end of the carriage and opened the intersecting door before Jack could catch her.

She squeaked when the rush of the wind through the tunnel threatened to pull her off her feet.

“Easy there,” Jack said catching her around the waist, “you shouldn’t open the door when the train is moving, that’s why the Baron put everything you need in one monster carriage.”

“Thank you,” she said breathlessly, bringing one gloved hand up to rest on his chest, “I was just curious, this is such an amazing train I wanted to see all of it.”

“Well there’s nothing much in the next carriage except supplies and cleaning equipment as far as I know,” Jack said, “could I be so bold as to escort you back to the party?”

“Oh you can be so bold,” she said with a cheeky grin. “I’m Rose by the way.”

“Charmed to meet you Rose,” Jack said bringing her hand to his lips and turning it to place a kiss on her wrist, “Captain Jack Harkness at your service.” He tucked her hand under into his elbow, taking pleased note of her blush at his gallantry.

Just before they merged with the glittering throng Jack leaned down and whispered in Rose’s ear, “I know you’re not from around here and I’m pretty sure I know who you are and why you’re here. Have a chat with your boss and come find me when you’re ready to make a deal.”

Jack slipped away as she stared at him in shock tipping a salute to her companion as he ambled back to the bar to flirt with the handsome young barman.

It didn’t take long for Rose to drag her friend over to him although the other didn’t look all that impressed.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack said going on the charm offensive with the glowering man, “it’s always a pleasure to meet agents of the Emperor.” He held his hand out.

“How do you come to that conclusion?” the man said looking at his hand like it was a foreign object.

“Neither of you are from around here,” Jack said promptly pulling back his hand, “your clothing is all wrong but you carry yourself as if it was and convince everyone around you. Rose is noticeable impressed by the Baron’s wealth but you don’t even notice it you’re too busy paying attention to everyone around you. That’s classic agent behaviour.”

“Aren’t you the clever one,” the man said. “I’m the Doctor by the way Captain Jack Harkness. What’s a citizen of the colonies doing in the Imperial Zeppelin corps?”

“Flying for the Empire,” Jack replied. “What kind of doctor, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I do mind actually, just Doctor will do.”

Before Jack could push there was a scream from further down the carriage. A wave of panic rippled up toward them and Jack only hesitated a moment when Rose and the Doctor dashed in the direction of the panic to follow them.

“What are those?” Rose cried out pointing to the figures that were causing the panic.

“Automatons?” Jack suggested looking at the jerky movements.

“Not quite,” the Doctor said as he pulled out an odd tool Jack hadn’t seen before. It looked a little like the barrel of a gun mixed with a fountain pen, with some copper coils and possibly the smallest cogs ever made. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “They don’t seem to be animated by clockwork or steam,” the Doctor added pointing his tool at the three human shaped creatures lurching in front of them. A spinning disc popped out of the side of the tool and it gave off a humming sound. “In fact…”

The fleeing people had thinned out but the Doctor couldn’t complete his sentence as six burly stewards pushed past them and turned the creatures around with batons.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the Baron strode into the space and instantly drew all attention to him, “I must apologise for the disturbance my entertainment has caused, they were supposed to be the finale not the opening act.”

Everyone seemed to relax at his words, the creatures instantly turned into stage acts rather than monsters. Jack had seen the Baron in action before and it always impressed him. Nobody but the Doctor and Jack watched as the stewards moved the creatures back down the corridor into the darkness as the Baron charmed the room, ordered drinks and started up the band.

“Not the entertainment?” Rose said to the Doctor who had turned his attention to the Baron.

The Baron, title self-granted Jack knew, was a tall pale man with a too wide smile who stood more like prize fighter than a gentleman. He was dressed in the height of fashion and always had a beautiful woman or man on his arm but he was also always accompanied by at least two dangerous looking men. 

“Not by the look in the Baron’s eyes,” the Doctor replied. “I think we should take a closer look at the entertainment.”

The stewards had returned looked a little more unsettled than they perhaps was warranted for a few automatons no matter how lifelike. As they carefully eased their way through the crowds to avoid being noticed Rose was distracted by a distraught young maid trying to hide her tears.

“Can I help you miss?” the girl quickly wiped her face and curtsied.

“That was going to be my question,” Rose said, “you look upset.”

“It’s nothing miss,” she insisted.

“Come along Rose,” the Doctor said with a frown.

“I’ll catch up with you,” Rose replied with her own frown. “I’m Rose, what’s your name?”

“Maggie, miss,” the girl replied as the Doctor huffed.

“You two don’t need me,” Rose said, “and I think Maggie does.”

“Fine, we’ll find you in a bit,” the Doctor said, “come on then Captain Jack Harkness, fancy a bit of an adventure?”

“Sure thing Doc,” Jack said. Following the Doctor Jack turned back to check on Rose who was deep in conversation with Maggie.

“So I might have an offer for the Empire if you’re in a position to negotiate,” Jack said as they ducked down the corridor.

“Might you then?” the Doctor said.

“I occasionally come across artefacts in my travels,” Jack said, “and I recently stumbled over something I know isn’t from around here. Now I know the Emperor prefers such items to stay out of public spaces so I’m willing to negotiate its transfer.”

“Are you now?” the Doctor said non-committedly. “Hush lad,” he added when they reached the end of the carriage. The handle of the connecting door was moving.

Jack grabbed the Doctor and pulled him into the opposite room just as the door opened.

“You can let go of me now,” the Doctor said as the footsteps faded away.

Jack smiled and slowly removed his hand from around the Doctor’s waist. “Don’t want to give the game away do we?”

“Is that an electrosonic blaster in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” the Doctor grinned.

“I am pleased to see you,” Jack said, “but yes it is a blaster.”

“Good, we might need it,” the Doctor said leaning around Jack to peer into the corridor. “Although we will talk later about what you’re doing with a highly experimental blaster not available to anyone who isn’t the Imperial Guard. Lucky this cabin was empty.”

“It’s always a good idea to know of at least one empty room wherever you go,” Jack said. He braced against the wall as the Doctor opened the connecting door and the wind blew in.

“Quickly now,” the Doctor called and stepped through.

Jack pulled the door closed behind them and they both stumbled carefully across the bridge to the next carriage. The Doctor tried the door and it opened easily. The noise was deafening as the train plunged through the darkness.

“So what’s your game lad and don’t try and pull the wool over my eyes,” the Doctor said as they explored.

“I’m an adventurer,” Jack started.

“Not a captain then?”

“The uniform helps get me into places,” Jack said, “but I will fight for the Empire when called. So in the course of my travels I stumbled upon a site, recognised something special, something not of this world.”

“So you decided the Baron was the best potential buyer for your off world wonder?” the Doctor said sardonically.

“Him or one of the people he entertains,” Jack said, “this is where the money is.”

The carriage they were in was far less ornate and far more functional than the last. There were no cabins and it opened out into a cavernous space filled with boxes and furniture. The Doctor led the way through the search with his gizmo.

“What is that beautiful thing?” Jack just had to ask.

“This?” the Doctor looked at his gizmo, “it’s my screwdriver, an electrosonic screwdriver.”

Jack raised an eyebrow but quailed under the Doctor’s glare. “Everyone should have an electrosonic device,” he said to placate the Doctor.

“Useful things screwdrivers,” the Doctor said defensively. “Does this carriage seem a lot smaller than the last one?” he added as they reached the back wall after finding nothing but more furniture.

Jack tapped on the wall revealing a hollow sound. “Not just you. Your gizmo got a setting to find us a way in?”

“Not really, doesn’t seem to work with wood, let’s go with yours,” the Doctor said.

Jack grinned and whipped out his blaster only to find it was a banana. The Doctor laughed and handed it back to him.

“Bananas are good but for this I think your blaster will be better.”

“We’ll talk later about you picking my pocket,” Jack said, “and when I say talk…”

“You mean talk. Eye on the prize Captain,” the Doctor scolded but with a grin.

“Oh I have,” Jack replied looking behind the Doctor.

“Enough,” the Doctor said and Jack saluted.

Jack aimed and blasted a neat hole in the wall. “Well I wasn’t expecting that,” he said when he peered into the space.

“Expecting what?”

“More furniture,” Jack replied.

“Really?”

“No, I was trying to lighten the situation,” Jack replied his voice suddenly serious.

“Doctor!” Rose came up behind them with Maggie. “Something very wrong is happening on this train. Maggie was telling me that one of those creatures used to be her fella,” she said, “he was doing something for the Baron and he didn’t come back. She barely recognised him earlier but she’s pretty sure. People have been disappearing after their shifts but nobody will talk about it, they’re too afraid of losing their jobs.”

“Something is definitely wrong,” the Doctor agreed looking over Jack’s shoulder. “Make that hole bigger, captain.”

“What’s happened to them?” Rose said as they climbed into the hidden room. Over a dozen bodies were sitting stiffly against the walls and Maggie stifled a sob.

“They’re alive,” the Doctor said, “but not.”

“I’ve got a heartbeat but it’s barely there,” Jack said crouching next to one of the bodies.

“But no breathing,” the Doctor added.

“Peter,” Maggie knelt beside the Doctor and reached out but the Doctor stopped her from touching him.

“Careful lass, we don’t know what’s wrong with them,” the Doctor said.

“Could it be catching?” Maggie asked fearfully.

“Don’t know enough yet,” the Doctor said, “but something’s still animating them.”

“They were definitely moving before,” Jack said, “how?”

“What could do that?” Rose said.

“We’d all like to know that,” a smooth voice said from the other end of the room. The Baron stepped into the light flanked by his guards, “right after you tell me who you all are and what you’re doing.”

“I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor said showing the Baron an ID badge, “we’re after a trafficker in illegal phantasmical items. It seems likely this is related. Has anything unusual come on board recently?”

“Doctor,” the Baron laughed, “you’re on the largest train in the underworld with the most powerful and wealthy people in the Empire. Unusual happens every day.”

“Something more unusual than usual,” the Doctor said, “something that all these people could have come into contact with.”

“I employ a lot of people Doctor,” the Baron said. One of his guards leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Well it seems that most of them were part of the refit of the private salon.”

“Where’s this salon?” the Doctor demanded.

“It’s the next carriage along,” the Baron said, “I’m planning to unveil it at my next gathering, the most exclusive gaming club under London.”

“Not much of an unveiling if everyone turns into zombies,” Rose said.

“Come now Rose, zombies?” the Doctor raised an eyebrow and Rose grinned.

“They look like those men in Jamaica,” Rose said, “only not.”

There was a stirring among the bodies and attempts to stand. “They’ve become harder to control,” the Baron said. “I very much fear I will have to make more drastic decisions soon. Particularly if they are contagious.”

“You said most of them were part of the refit but not all?” the Doctor said. “It could be spreading, Jack?”

“Nothing I brought on board could cause this,” Jack said as they backed away from the shambling figures.

The Baron’s bodyguards stepped in front of the figures and pushed them back. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the figures and frowned.

“What did you bring on board?” Rose demanded.

“Some bits and pieces I found at a crash site, nothing harmful just enough to convince an agent I had more, strike a deal with the highest bidder, then there would be a dreadful accident with the transfer and everything would be destroyed. Out of the goodness of my heart I’d give back half of the purchase price and everyone would go away happy,” Jack explained defensively.

“So of this world?” the Doctor asked.

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted.

“Where have you hidden them?” the Doctor said.

“In the last carriage,” Jack said.

“The salon is the last carriage,” the Baron said.

“You would think so,” Jack said.

“So not so small an item then?” the Doctor said.

“Okay no,” Jack admitted. “Possibly the most incredible thing I’ve ever found.”

“Is this the truth this time?” the Doctor said.

“I swear Doctor,” Jack said, “it’s amazing but it can’t be causing this…” Jack pointed to the figures now pushing closer as they backed away toward the end of the carriage.

“Peter found the other carriage,” Maggie spoke up, “he showed it to me.”

“What did you find Captain?” the Doctor demanded.

“A ship, I think,” Jack said, “in a disused underworld tunnel. It was invisible, darn near knocked myself unconscious on it.” His voice was coloured with wonder as he spoke. “Seemed to respond to my thoughts and changed to suit… I broke through to the Baron’s main tunnel and hooked it up while I found a buyer. The artefacts are real, I was going to sell them first.”

“Or not sell,” the Doctor said and Jack shrugged. 

“The Empire owes me,” Jack said, “and I only take it back from the greedy and stupid.”

“Did you go inside?” the Doctor asked Maggie, ignoring Jack’s justifications.

“We didn’t take nothing,” Maggie said then she staggered and fell.

“Her skin is clammy,” Rose said helping her up.

The Baron opened the door on the back wall and they all made their way carefully over to the salon carriage. The salon was a study in opulence, decked out in gilt and velvet and completely empty of life.

“What’s animating them?” the Baron said.

“The more important question is why,” the Doctor said, “and why now?”

“Why now what?” Jack said.

“What is animating them is directly tied to why,” the Doctor said. “I think we’ll find that every one of them spent time in the salon and maybe got too close to what Jack found.”

“But you can fix it right?” Rose said.

“Course I can,” the Doctor said, “can fix anything me, given the right circumstances.”

“It was beautiful,” Maggie said slowly, “just like the fancy ballrooms my ma used to tell me about.”

“No,” Jack said, “it was a sleek and exotic flying machine perfect for one man. I had nearly figured out the controls when I thought I would be better off selling it.”

“Then the controls stopped making sense,” the Doctor said, “or you just lost interest?” he nodded at Jack’s surprise.

“You do know what it is,” Rose said, “I knew you did.” 

Maggie staggered again and Rose steadied her only to gasp in horror when it became obvious she was controlled now.

“Don’t let her go,” the Doctor said, “she won’t hurt you I promise.”

“Why aren’t I like her then?” Jack said to the Doctor.

“Would you really fight for the Emperor, or have you already?” the Doctor asked Jack as they reached the far end. “You’ve obviously had some training.”

“I believe so,” Jack said.

“You believe so?”

“I’m missing a chunk of memories after I woke up at the bottom of a cliff with a bullet graze across my forehead,” Jack said, “I was wearing an Imperial Agent uniform as was the dead body next to me. I was pensioned off with no explanation and a world of suspicions.”

“You’ve definitely had training,” the Doctor said.

“Captain Harkness I’m disappointed,” the Baron interrupted, “I had such hopes for you but instead of an attractive mystery I have another man trying to con me.”

“Never just another conman, Baron,” Jack said with a weak smile.

The Doctor opened the door at the end. Where it should have opened onto a small platform instead was another door. The Doctor stopped the others from moving onto the platform and pointed his screwdriver at the door. The air wavered and the door warped until a new shape appeared alternating between a zeppelin, a carriage, a ship and a strange blue box.

“That’s enough of that,” the Doctor said and his screwdriver hummed. The shape shuddered and settled on a squat black box that appeared to be hovering above the lines.

“What is it?” the Baron said as the Doctor pushed them back into the salon.

“It’s a hyperrealism craft,” the Doctor said staring out of the door, “designed to replicate anything the pilot can imagine. Highly unstable and has a tendency to suck the imagination out of every other being it encounters.”

“It’s what?” Rose said.

“During the worst years of the civil war the Empire experimented with a lot of machinery from the greatest and most fragile minds in the world,” the Baron said. “I wasn’t always the king of the underworld,” he added to the looks of surprise. “Some of us chose to come down here because of the choices made during the civil war for fear of similar in this one.”

“How do we fix them?” Rose asked, looking at the near comatose Maggie.

“Disable the device and they should come back to normal.”

“Do you know how to disable it?” Jack asked him.

“No idea really,” the Doctor replied, “but going by the fact that they were trying to get to you Jack I think I have an inkling.”

“I’d never seen it before I stumble on it,” Jack said.

“But you almost recognised the controls,” the Doctor countered. “The craft should reset it to your thoughts. We just have to get you over there.”

“Simple as that?” Jack shrugged.

“Most likely not,” the Doctor agreed.

“Them’s the breaks,” Jack said shrugging off his great coat. “Hold this for me sweetheart?” he handed it to Rose. “So if I concentrate…” he stared hard at the craft and it shimmered back into a small zeppelin shape.

“How permanent will the disable have to be?” the Baron said with longing.

“Permanent,” the Doctor said firmly.

“A kiss for luck?” Jack said and Rose blushed and stammered.

“You won’t need luck captain,” the Doctor said. He grabbed Jack’s face and kissed him soundly to everyone’s surprise.

“You’re not an Imperial agent are you?” Jack said as he came up air.

“Never said I was,” the Doctor said.

“We’ll take that up after,” Jack said. A hatch door in the side of the craft opened, Jack stepped onto the platform and leapt over.

Rose elbowed the Doctor and raised an eyebrow. The Doctor simply grinned and she grinned back.

“Might have to take a rain check on the after,” Jack said putting his head around the door.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor stepped forward onto the platform.

“You were right about the controls shifting for me,” Jack said, “unfortunately it also told me that I activated a failsafe.”

There was a crashing noise behind them and all the controlled people swarmed into the salon. Maggie pushed free of Rose’s hands and tried to get past the Baron. Rose tossed Jack’s greatcoat over her head and the Baron turned her around.

“Only choice is to uncouple from the train and hope you get far enough away,” Jack said as he reached down to where the craft was coupled to the salon carriage.

“You’ll be killed,” the Doctor said.

“It’s my fault this has happened,” Jack said seriously, “I need to fix it.”

“The Doctor will think of another way,” Rose said urgently. “You don’t have to do this.”

“No time,” Jack said. “It has to be done manually and before things get worse.” He unhooked the carriage and they were swept away from him. “Sorry about your tunnel Baron,” Jack called out and gave them a salute.

The train swept around a corner and the controlled people collapsed onto the floor.

Inside the craft Jack looked around as it slowly stopped.

“Well that wasn’t the best outcome,” he said to himself. He flipped up a switch cover and took a deep breath. Before he could depress the trigger there was a knock at the hatch door.

“So I’m not an Imperial Agent,” the Doctor said when Jack opened the hatch, “but I am a Time Lord.”

“A what?” Behind the Doctor was a blue box.

“Time Lord,” the Doctor repeated, “my ship can travel through space and time. Fancy a real adventure captain?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I don’t kid.” The Doctor tossed Jack a rope, “let’s not ruin the Baron’s tunnel then. Hook it up and we’ll get it out of here. The Emperor doesn’t need it back after all. Trust me captain,” the Doctor said holding out his hand.

The door to the box was open and Jack could see Rose inside an impossibly large space holding his coat and smiling. Jack secured the rope and took the Doctor’s hand. 

After all he had a kiss to return.

END


End file.
